Tangled Heart
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Peran sudah ditentukan. Mereka sang hero dan heroine sementara dia hanyalah pemeran antagonis yang menjadi penghalang antara dua tokoh utama tersebut. Tapi apakah dia bisa bertahan? Warnings: AU, OOC, Sasuke harem. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1: Twice

_**Nothing is perfect. Life is messy. Relationships are complex. Outcomes are uncertain. People are irrational.** _

Hugh Mackay

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tangled Heart**

 **Present by**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings**

 **OOC, AU, misstypo(s), etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **No Plagiatism.**

 **SASUKE HAREM**

 **Jika kalian kuat melihat Sasuke bermesraan dengan gadis yang bukan favorit kalian, maka fanfic ini untuk kalian.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau tokoh itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ya dia melihat, tapi dia tetap diam di tempatnya. Adegan di depannya sekarang seperti adegan di drama-drama romantis yang sering ditonton adiknya. Biasanya dia hanya akan menjadi penonton saja tapi sepertinya situasinya sekarang memaksanya menjadi salah satu pemeran dalam drama romansa tersebut, lebih tepatnya sebagai pemeran antagonis yang selalu menyebabkan ketidakharmonisan antara dua tokoh utama yang saling jatuh cinta.

Sungguh dia tidak ingin ikut andil dalam drama ini, tapi sekali lagi situasi yang memaksanya. Jadi akhirnya dia harus melakukan tindakan yang akan membuat Hanabi menyumpah serapahi sang tokoh antagonis.

"Sasuke," panggilnya dengan nada tak sabar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kian menguatkan pelukannya pada

Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat air mata yang terus terjatuh dari kedua matanya. Jujur dia merasa simpatik tapi tindakannya jelas tidak menunjukkan rasa simpatinya. Sebentar lagi orang tua Sasuke akan tiba dan dia tidak ingin mendapatkan amarah dari mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu." Isakan gadis itu semakin parah. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Sakura," balas Sasuke kemudian Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga sang gadis. Mereka tampak romantis dengan salju yang turun sebagai background adegannya.

Tak lama kemudian gadis bernama Sakura itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya sementara dia bisa melihat mata _emerald_ Sakura menatapnya penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi.

Seandainya saja dia bisa, dia akan meminta maaf. Tapi kata itu tidak ada dalam perannya, tidak ada dalam kamus seorang tokoh antagonis sepertinya. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah berjalan bersama Sasuke tanpa menengok ke belakang sekalipun.

"Lupakan dia," tuturnya kemudian pada Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam limosin yang menjemput mereka. Ya kata-kata seperti itulah yang biasa dikatakan tokoh antagonis.

Sampai saat ini dia telah memainkan perannya dengan baik.

Mungkin dia bisa memenangkan sebuah piala oscar jika dia terus memainkan perannya sebaik ini.

.

.

Hinata melepaskan tas selempangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur berukuran _king-size-_ nya. Tangannya langsung merogoh saku roknya kemudian mengeluarkan _iphone_ -nya.

Dia mulai mengetik.

 _Happy birthday._

Kemudian mengirimkannya pada sebuah nomber yang dihapalnya betul.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah selesai mandi Hinata segera mengecek _iphone-_ nya. Tersenyum kecil ketika dia melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

Hinata membalas pesan tersebut.

 _Semoga tahun ini dan seterusnya akan menjadi tahun yang baik untukmu. Aku menyayangimu._

Lalu dia tekan kirim

"Apa Tou-sama sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata pada salah satu pelayannya ketika dia hendak makan malam di ruang makannya yang tampak begitu luas untuknya seorang.

"Maaf Hinata-sama," tuturnya dengan nada sendu. "Hyuuga-sama tidak akan pulang sampai akhir pekan."

"Ah." Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa."

Saat-saat seperti ini dia berharap Hanabi ada bersamanya.

"Ne, Obaa-san, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Wanita yang sudah hampir berkepala empat itu menggeleng.

"Nah kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak duduk dan makan malam bersamaku?" tawar Hinata dengan senyuman. "Kurasa makanan sebanyak ini tidak bisa kuhabiskan sendirian, ayo kita makan."

Wanita tua itu cukup ragu-ragu tapi kemudian Hinata mendudukkannya di kursi di sampingnya.

"Nah makanlah sepuasnya Obaa-san."

Kemudian dia dan wanita itu pun makan bersama sambil sesekali bercerita akan sesuatu.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan seorang gadis miskin di sekolahmu?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya," jawab Sasuke dengan gejolak di hatinya.

"Bagus. Jangan macam-macam Sasuke, kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja pada gadis-gadis yang kau pacari itu. Berhenti bermain-main. Ingat kau sudah bertunangan dengan anak sulung Hiashi. Apa kau ingin membuatku malu dengan berpacaran dengan seorang gadis rendahan sepertinya?"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat. Dia ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu dengan kepalannya ini. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri apa yang dikatakan pria bajingan yang sayangnya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri ini memang benar. Bahwa dia bisa melakukan apa saja bahkan hal paling menjijikan sekalipun.

"Kau bukan laki-laki biasa. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha, anakku. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa histeris. Lihat disini ayahnya berkoar-koar mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anaknya. Tapi selama ini yang dia rasakan, dia hanyalah adalah alat untuk Uchiha Fugaku mendapatkan kekuasaannya.

"Tentu. Klan Uchiha Yang Agung dengan orang-orang menjijikan di dalamnya."

Detik berikutnya Sasuke bisa merasakan pipinya yang berkedut-kedut panas akibat pukulan yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Dia bisa melihat mata Fugaku yang berkilat merah dengan amarah. "Keluar!"

Sasuke berdecak kecil kemudian mengangkat dahunya dan pergi.

Keluarga macam apa yang tinggal bersamanya ini. Semakin lama Sasuke yakin dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya dan menjadi gila seperti kebanyakan orang-orang di dalam keluargannya.

.

.

 _In the lonely night_

 _Two hearts_

 _With broken soul_

 _Looking at the empty street_

 _And in that darkness_

 _They found each other_

.

.

Sasuke terdiam matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Malam Sabtu seperti ini dia biasanya akan berada di suatu tempat berkencan dengan Sakura. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya ataupun pengawalnya. Dia akan diam-diam menyelinap dan menjemput Sakura di rumahnya.

Dia akan merindukkan saat-saat seperti itu. Dia akan merindukkan Sakura. Tidak dia sudah merindukkannya sekarang. Dia merindukkan mata emeraldnya yang selalu bersinar ketika tertawa. Sasuke merindukkan rasa strawberry dari bibir merah ranumnya. Dia merindukkan mencium aroma green tea rambutnya dari shampoo yang selalu digunakannya.

Terdengar suara ketukan yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sasuke-sama, ada tamu untuk anda."

Sasuke langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Mustahil. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura nekat datang ke rumahnya?!

Bagaimana jika sampai ayahnya melihatnya?!

Sasuke segera turun ke bawah dan berlari. Dia harus mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa yang dilakukannya itu adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh dan sangat berbahaya. Gadis itu tidak tahu hal-hal kejam seperti apa yang bisa dilakukan ayahnya padanya.

Dan ketika dia membuka pintu mansionnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara lega dan kecewa. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Hyuuga Hinata bukan Haruno Sakura.

"Kau," wajahnya Sasuke langsung mengeras tak suka. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Hai Sasuke," jawab gadis yang mengenakan mantel bewarna violet dan syal putih itu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya dia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mengapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke lagi seraya menggenggam lengan Hinata menahannya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam.

Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Kemudian dia berjalan dan menanyakan sesuatu pada _butler-_ nya yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Seperti seorang tuan rumah gadis itu berjalan semakin dalam ke arah dapurnya.

Ketika Sasuke memasuki dapur gadis itu sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan utensil dan dua piring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan kekesalan yang tidak disembunyikannya. Gadis ini pikir dia siapa bisa seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang dan menggunakan dapurnya seperti pemiliknya.

"Ah Sasuke aku membeli _Tteokbokki_. Kau tahu? Jajanan Korea yang sedang terkenal. Aku membeli untukmu juga. Kau harus mencobanya."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya gadis itu terus mengalihkan topik.

"Keluar," usir Sasuke tak peduli.

Gadis itu menghentikkan kegiatannya kemudian menatapnya dengan mata _amethyst_ besarnya seperti dia adalah sebuah alien yang baru saja mendarat di bumi. Kemudian terkekeuh kecil dan melahap makanan dokoki atau tokoki atau apalah itu dengan polosnya. Seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tidak mendengar bahwa Sasuke baru saja mengusirnya.

"Hinata?" Suara Ayahnya menghentikan langkah Sasuke untuk manarik Hinata pergi.

"Ah Fugaku- _Ojii-san_ ," Hinata langsung membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum manis pada ayahnya. Gadis itu jelas pandai mencari muka.

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Seharusnya kau segera mengatakannya padaku Sasuke kalau Hinata ada disini ."

"Tidak apa-apa Fugaku- _Ojii-san_ aku baru datang tidak lebih dari beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu kau bersenang-senanglah disini bersama Sasuke, Hinata. _Ojii-san_ harus pergi ada urusan."

"Aku juga berniat seperti itu Fugaku- _Ojii-san_ tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak suka aku berada disini." Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan wajah polos dan sedih yang Sasuke yakin yang hanya dibuat-buatnya.

"Apa?" Terdengar nada berbahaya dari ayahnya.

Sasuke harus menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tentu aku senang dia berada disini," dusta Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya yang sudah menatapnya denga sinis.

"Jaga Hinata, Sasuke. Antarkan dia pulang juga nanti. Aku tinggal kalian di sini." Setelah itu dia pergi.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan pandangan tajam yang sudah seperti siap membunuh. Hinata memutar kedua matanya kemudian kembali melahap makanannya.

"Kau tau kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku jika terus melihatku seperti itu," tutur Hinata santai dengan nada jenaka.

"Tch."

"Apa kau yakin masih tidak ingin mencoba _Tteokbokki_ ini? Sayangkan kalau di buang, lagipula ini sangat enak kau harus mencobanya." Hinata menyodorkan sepotong Tteokbokki padanya dengan sumpitnya.

Bukan membuka mulutnya tapi Sasuke menyingkirkan sumpit itu dengan tangannya sehingga sumpit beserta _Tteokbokki_ itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Hentikan aktingmu ini. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau nampak menjijikan dengan kepura-puraanmu itu."

Hinata menatapnya datar, tak ada ekspresi sakit atau emosi lainnya ketika seseorang berkata kasar seperti yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau benar," jawabnya datar sambil melahap makanannya

Kau benar hanya itu? Dari dulu Sasuke memang tidak pernah paham dengan pemikiran gadis ini. Dia gadis yang paling absurd dan abnormal yang pernah ditemui oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ya Sasuke aku ingin melihat kamarmu!" Serunya tiba-tiba bersemengat tidak sedatar sebelumnya. Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu meleset melewatinya sehingga Sasuke tidak sempat mencegahnya.

Ketika Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, Hinata dengan santainya sudah tiduran di kasurnya dan membuka-buka buku yang beberapa jam lalu sempat dibacanya.

"Eh aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke menyukai buku-buku seperti ini? William Shakespear bukankan dia terlalu romantis untuk laki-laki sepertimu?" Komentarnya.

Sasuke sudah jengkel bukan main. Daritadi gadis ini bertindak seenaknya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun duduk di kasurnya baik itu sahabatnya sekalipun. Sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada yang berani tapi gadis ini benar-benar...

" _The Tempest_ adalah karya William Shakespear yang paling kusukai."

Tidak disangka gadis ini juga ternyata menyukai buku itu.

Mata _amethyst-_ nya besarnya menatap Sasuke, "kurasa cerita dengan tragedi lebih memberikan kesan yang lebih mendalam daripada happy ending. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hn."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Tak lama kemudian dia menyalakan laptopnya dan memilih untuk memainkan game. Dia sudah menyerah untuk mengusir Hinata. Mungkin yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Apa sekarang kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia kemudian memasang headset.

"Baiklah, kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan," komentarnya.

Kemudian setelah itu Sasuke tidak mendengar Hinata mengoceh lagi. Syukurlah mungkin dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu bermain game Sasuke akhirnya menengok ke belakang memastikan keberadaan gadis itu yang ia kira sudah pergi tapi ternyata masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya membaca bukunya dengan serius.

Sasuke tertegun ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang tidak bisa Sasuke jabarkan dari ekspresinya itu.

Hinata kemudian berdiri dan membenarkan rambut dan bajunya yang memang cukup berantakan.

Sasuke segera membuang mukanya tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa dia telah memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Saat Hinata berada di sampingnya tangannya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku pulang. Dan tenang saja aku tidak akan melapor pada Fugaku- _Ojii-san_ ," tuturnya seraya tersenyum kecil padanya

"Sampai ketemu di Hari Senin Sasuke," bisiknya kemudian tangannya menarik dagu Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya lalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak. Dia segera menyusut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

.

.

.

To be continued?

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hai minna-san! Yeay ketemu saya lagi. Kali ini saya lagi pengen bikin cerita yang complex. Beberapa akhir ini saya baca novel yang complex banget, saya jadi dibuat bingung sama perasaan masing-masing tokoh jadilah saya buat fic seperti ini, pengen bikin reader bingung juga hahaha *evil laugh*. Anyway makasih ya udah mau baca fanfic ini. Jika ada yang ingin kalian komentari atau tanyakan silahkan di kotak review. Sampai jumapa readers!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Daybreak

**Some people prefer the sun, some prefer the moon**

anonymous

* * *

.

.

 **Tangled Heart**

 **Present by**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings**

 **OOC, AU, typos, etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **No plagiatism**

 **SASUKE HAREM**

 **Jadi bagi kalian yang tidak siap melihat adegan mesra antara Sasuke dengan gadis yang bukan favorit anda, maka maaf fanfic ini bukan untuk anda.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau tokoh itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

.

.

* * *

Dulu saat Sasuke masih kecil dia sering melihat ibunya menangis diam-diam di kamarnya. Mata memerah dan helaian-helaian tisu bekas air mata berceceran di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

"Okaa-san, mengapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke tiap kali dia memergoki sang ibu sedang terisak.

Reaksi ibunya selalu sama, dia akan segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum padanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi suatu hari, ya suatu hari sebelum ibunya memilih untuk menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan.

"Sasuke-kun, suatu hari nanti ketika kau sudah besar kau akan menikah." Ibunya menatapnya sendu. "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menikahi wanita yang tidak kau cintai karena jika iya kau tidak hanya membuat dirimu sendiri menderita, tetapi membuat wanita yang menikah denganmu juga menderita," tutur ibunya dengan mata kelam yang menerawang jauh kemudian dia berbisik pilu, "Jangan biarkan seorang wanita berakhir seperti Kaa-san."

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan Suigetsu berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kedua mata ungu gelap Suigetsu menatapnya penuh tanya.

Tanpa menjawab Suigetsu, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pistol yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah papan dart. Kemudian kembali menembak.

"Wow! 100 poin!" Suigetsu bertepuk tangan. "Kurasa kau bisa menjadi penembak jitu, mungkin setelah lulus nanti kau bisa bergabung dengan agen-agen khusus seperti F.B.I."

"Mengapa kau masih disini Suigetsu?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba dengan nada yang malas. "Apakah kau masih belum sadar bahwa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat menembak? Masih 26 poin meski sudah 6 bulan latihan disini? Tch."

"Heh diam kau nenek sihir, seperti tembakanmu bagus saja."

"Apa nenek sihir?! Beraninya kau mengataiku, tembakanku memang jauh lebih baik darimu!" Karin kemudian menunjukkan hasil tembakannya. "Lihat! 78 poin! Jauh di atasmu."

"Itu karena kau sudah latihan lebih dari satu tahun sementara aku baru enam bulan. Lihat saja nanti poinku akan jauh lebih tinggi darimu bahkan dari Sasuke!"

Karin terbahak-bahak. "Mustahil. Bisakah kau pergi saja? Kau membuat mataku sakit."

"Hah!" Suigetsu tersenyum licik. "Kau ingin aku pergi sehingga kau bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasuke kan? Mengaku sajalah."

"A-A-Apa yang kau ka-katakan?!" Karin segera membenarkan frame kacamatanya. "T-Tentu saja tidak!"

"Sungguh? Lalu mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" goda Suigetsu yang diikuti tawanya. "Kau ingin mencari kesempatan kan karena sekarang Sasuke sudah putus dari Sakura."

"A-A-Aku sama sekali ti-tidak tertarik dengan S-Sasuke! D-Dia sama sekali bu-bukan ti-tipeku!"

"Aku tak percaya," balas Suigetsu. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke. " Nah sekarang Sasuke bagaimana menurutmu Karin?"

"A-Apa maksudmu Suigetsu?!"

"Aku membantumu tau."

"Kalian berisik sekali," komentar Sasuke seraya memasukkan peluru-pelurunya pada pistol.

"Jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu, Sasuke."

"Sasuke." Suara Juugo mengheningkan suasana ruangan latihan.

Juugo bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara sehingga ketika dia berbicara berarti hal itu serius dan perlu didengarkan.

"Sakura ada di sini."

.

.

Sakura menyentuh selendang tasnya erat-erat. Hatinya berdebar-debar bukan main. Bagaimana tidak sekarang dia ada di depan pintu ruangan club shooter, tempat dimana Sasuke biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Dia yakin seratus persen Sasuke sedang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sasuke nanti? Mereka sudah dua minggu tak berhubungan semenjak terakhir Sasuke memutuskannya di taman sekolah.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti pada Sasuke? Apa yang harus dikatakannya...

"Sakura."

Suara itu, suara yang selalu berhasil membuat perutnya serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu dan pelangi. Suara yang selalu berhasil meluluh lantahkan semua pertahanannya. Kedua matanya tanpa bisa dicegah mulai memanas.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Rahangnya yang tegas, kulitnya yang putih bersih, bibirnya yang ranum namun maskulin, hidungnya yang mancung dan tegas, dan ya tuhan, ya tuhan mata hitamnya yang sangat membiuskan itu. Sudah berapa malam yang terlewatkan olehnya dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini sebagai objek utama dari setiap mimpinya itu?

Sungguh detik ini, dari mulai setiap deru napasnya ia ingin melemparkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ke dalam kehangatannya.

Sakura sangat merindukannya, sangat-sangat merindukannya.

Dan tidak bisa dipercaya, detik berikutnya yang ia ketahui tangannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu dan sekarang ia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Air matanya langsung mengalir begitu saja.

Dia bisa merasakan hidung Sasuke yang mengehendus lehernya, Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk erat tubuhnya, seolah-olah dia akan mati jika dia melepaskan pelukannya itu.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka terdiam dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Karena terkadang perkataan tidak diperlukan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Sekarang Sakura tahu bahwa bukan dia saja yang sedang merindu, tapi Sasuke juga. Dan itu entah kenapa sudah cukup untukknya.

.

.

Ketika Hinata membuka lokernya bukan ini yang ingin dilihatnya, bukan loker berisi bangkai tikus dan sebuah surat.

Hinata mengernyit jijik dan segera membuka surat tersebut. Hinata mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _HEY KAU WANITA SOMBONG YANG BERLAGAK RATU ES! MATI SAJA SANA! TIDAK ADA YANG MENGINGINKANMU DISINI! DASAR MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN..._

Setelah membaca isi surat yang semakin kesini semakin tidak karuan, Hinata segera menutup lokernya keras-keras. Menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu akan mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat para murid yang sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Dengar kalian semua, jika kalian membenciku katakan langsung padaku jangan hanya berani bersembunyi di balik surat bodoh seperti ini layaknya seorang pengecut," tunjuknya pada surat yang digenggamnya. Setelah itu dengan santai Hinata membuang surat tersebut ke tong sampah tepat di sampingnya.

Orang-orang langsung menepi ketika dia hendak melewati mereka.

Hinata hanya berharap setelah ini tidak perlu ada drama lagi yang harus dilakoninya.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, Hinata harus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak membawa bentonya hari ini? Dia tidak ingin pergi ke kantin sekolah.

Disana semua orang berkumpul layaknya rantai makanan di sebuah hutan. Para karnivora yaitu siswa-siswi populer akan melakukan aksi mereka dengan menjahili setiap murid yang termasuk dalam kategori herbivora, biasanya para kutu buku dan _weirdo_ yang selalu menjadi sasaran-sasaran empuk para karnivora tersebut.

Mungkin sudah satu semester Hinata menghindari kantin sekolah, bukan karena dia takut jadi bahan tawaan orang-orang. Sungguh dia tidak peduli, tapi ia benci menjadi penonton drama khas murid SMA tersebut. Dia malas melihat orang yang berlagak sok berkuasa menindas para murid yang lemah, padahal mereka itu tidak jauh berbeda, mereka hanya ingin disegani , _dianggap ada_ oleh murid yang lain dengan cara yang salah.

Namun sepertinya perutnya tidak mau berkompromi, daritadi sudah meminta jatah.

Dengan napas berat Hinata akhirnya berjalan menuju ke kantin sekolah.

Keramaian khas kantin sekolah langsung menyambutnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju antrian para murid yang sedang menunggu jatah makan siang mereka. Hinata bisa merasakan keheningan yang mendadak saat orang-orang mulai menyadari kedatanganannya. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan-pandangan dan bisikan-bisikan Hinata terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hinata-san?" tanya salah satu siswa padanya ketika dia sudah mengantri di antara para siswa.

"Ya?"

"Apa anda akan makan siang di sini?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

Lelaki berambut model bob itu langsung menggeleng cepat.

"T-Tidak, tentu saja."

Setelah itu dia tidak mendengar lelaki itu mengajaknya berbicara lagi.

Hinata menatap kagum sajian makanan di hadapannya. Dia sudah lupa dengan masakan-masakan kantin sekolah yang ternyata enak-enak ini. Tidak heran mengingat sekolahnya ini adalah sekolah swasta yang rata-rata untuk anak kelas menengah ke atas. Hinata tidak percaya selama satu semester lamanya dia menghilangkan kesempatan memanjakan lidahnya dengan masakan-masakan kantin sekolah yang seenak buatan _Chef_ di rumahnya ini.

Hinata hendak melahap saladnya ketika segelas air membasahi kepala hingga lututnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam disana terkejut dengan ketidakterdugaan ini.

Siapa yang berani mengguyurnya dengan segelas air? Dengan mata yang kian menajam Hinata menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang telah berani melakukan ini semua.

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek memandangnya dengan pandangan puas. Tangannya jelas-jelas memegang gelas kosong tanpa air itu. Sementara salah satu tangannya berkacak pinggang.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian dengan segala kesabarannya mengambil lembaran-lembaran tisu yang tersedia di mejanya. Kemudian tisu itu digunakannya untuk mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena air. Dengan cara elegan yang telah diajarkan keluarganya Hinata menyimpan kembali tisu tersebut di atas mejanya.

"Ada urusan apa sehingga kau berani mengganggu jam makan siangku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tenang.

"Jangan berlagak sok ratu disini!" Sentaknya.

Lewat ekor matanya Hinata bisa merasakan orang-orang yang mulai mendekat dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata seraya berdiri sehingga mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Tch. Jangan pura-pura lupa. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi pagi, aku yang telah mengirimimu surat benci itu dan kau menantangku untuk menemuimu lansung, bukan?"

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Hinata mengangkat dagunya. " Tak kusangka ternyata sekarang kau sudah tak pengecut lagi dan menghadapiku layaknya pria sejati."

Perkataannya ini menimbulkan tawa di kantin. Wajah gadis berambut coklat pendek itu langsung memerah karena tersulut emosi.

"KAU JAL-!"

"Dan ini untukmu," tutur Hinata seraya menumpahkan saladnya di atas kepala sang gadis. "Kau boleh membenciku. Itu urusanmu. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau berani mengganggu makan siangku."

Setelah itu Hinata berjalan melewatinya tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang.

Saat Hinata sudah keluar dari kantin, dia bisa mendengar teriakan kefrustasian yang berasal dari gadis yang baru saja mencoba mencari masalah dengannya.

.

.

To be continued...

 **A/N: yosh saya update chapter dua secepat ini, percaya ga? Saya sendiri aja ga percaya haha. Anyway chapter dua memang sudah saya buat draft jadi mudah untuk segera diselesaikan. Thank you untuk para readers dan reviewers yang sudah mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Oh ya untuk karakter Hinata memang sengaja saya buat OOC, dan mungkin jika kalian kesulitan membayangkan Hinata yang seperti ini bayangkan saja RTN Hinata ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya, minna! ;)**


End file.
